As Do I
by Ms Ameile Gray
Summary: Summ inside. Rated M for future content. 8D I don't own InuYasha or it's characters. As Long as You're Mine is copyright to Wicked. The Truth Is is copyright to Kristine Sa.


_**As Do I**_

By RyuuNoxXVI

Rated M for future content

_Summary: "I… love you." Three words simply spoken, as she turned to him, her head remained down, gaze focused on the grass of the clearing of InuYasha's forest they were in. The moon, full, glowed brightly above them. He stared at her in silence, as usual for him, but as her eyes – the crystalline-blue depths that they were – met with his golden ones the ice around his heart shattered. Her eyes held such sincerity; that he couldn't hold back the smile that was brought to his lips. The fight with Naraku was hard, it had affected her deeply. Seeing most of her friends get hurt and the tears he had seen her shed for them, he had… grown feelings for her, strong ones. He felt the need to protect her from anything that could hurt her that way again._ _Seeing her look up and utter those words, caused him to step forward, cup her cheek with his newly formed hand, and brushed his thumb against her cheek, he leaned in, their lips only mere inches apart, and spoke his reply, his voice filled with a warmth and love that had never been used in his entire life, "As do I."_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha anime, or its characters. Those belong to Rumiko Takahashi respectively._**

**Chapter One**

_Broken_

'_Every time, every single freaking time, he goes to her, after every battle. Why can't he see what's so painfully obvious in front of him?'_ Kagome sighed, watching as InuYasha crept out of the campsite late in the night, while he thought that she and the others were sleeping. She glared in his direction, and some where in the back of her mind, she attempted to open the gate to hell and suck InuYasha right in along with his dead bitch. Her face contorted as she closed her eyes again and turned away from the opening of the clearing they were resting in. After another turn, she opened her eyes. "That's it. I give up." She said to herself, and caused Shippo to stir.

"Huuuuh? What Kagome?"

"Nothing Shippo, nothing, go back to sleep."

"Mmkay."

He was soundly asleep in the next moment and Kagome rolled over. After a slow sigh, a sob escaped her and two tears ran down her cheeks. Her eyes closed and she was asleep, not even noticing the presence of the Ice Prince of the Western Lands perched above her, looking down intently.

"Kagome-chan? Kagome…" Someone was shaking her. She groaned mentally. "Kagome-chan, it's time to get up."

"I dun wanna go to school."

A soft chuckle, "You don't have to. But you do have hungry people to feed…"

"Miroku leave her alone for right now, I'll take care of it," a female's voice called from a distance away.

"Mmm… thank you Sango…" Kagome rolled over and fell back to sleep.

Miroku chuckled.

What seemed like moments later, there was a rustle of bush, a thump and a loud voice. "All right, let's get going! We have shards to find, people!"

Kagome groaned, '_reality check.'_ She sat up; not looking at InuYasha, as he bounded over to the pot of ramen Sango was cooking. Kagome gave a sigh, '_Oh how I wish for one day of actual FOOD and actual BED and a break… a very long break, away from… everything.'_ She suddenly stopped whatever she was doing, looking around at her friends. "I'm going home…" and at the looks her friend gave her, she added, "not like, 'forever', but, just for awhile. I need a break."

Sango smiled softly, "I understand Kagome but…"

"Like hell you're going home! We need to find the shards and Naraku!" InuYasha huffed at her, crossing his arms over his chest and giving her a heated glare.

"InuYasha…" she said warningly. "Sit."

The ground rushed up to greet InuYashas face with dirt and rock filled kiss as Kagome turned and gathered her stuff.

"When shall you be back, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked concern filling his eyes.

She paused in thought, "I don't know."

Miroku and Sango looked between each other than to InuYasha, sending him death glares. They knew now what was distressing Kagome. Sango turned back towards her friend, "well, I hope you rest up and feel better."

Kagome nodded and then turned to InuYasha, "don't try to come and get me this time, it won't work." Kagome finished packing and picking up her over-stuffed yellow back pack, she turned and left for the direction of the well.

Upon reaching the clearing where the well resided she stopped in her track, standing before it. She looked down into its dark depths and frowned. '_I don't really want to go home either…' _she looked at the well again before leaning down and touching her hand to lip of the well. Her hand glowed blue and then the light dimmed. "Well, that should do it." She turned, but before she could continue walking, there was a small cough from behind her and a sniffle. She blinked, and turning, she saw a little girl riding upon the back of a large green dragon. "Rin?"

The little girl looked up, "Kagome-chan?" Her eyes brightened, though they still held a dim shadow within, and she jumped off the dragon to hug Kagome around the legs. As she did so, Kagome felt the child was very cold and shaking slightly. She leaned down to touch her hand to Rin's forehead. '_She's got a cold…'_ She stared at Rin a minute, "you've caught a cold."

Rin blinked at her, "huh? Is that why I'm feeling icky?" Kagome nodded at her, "ok! I was wondering about it, now I can tell Sesshomaru—"

"Rin."

She turned, and the very demon that she had mentioned as walked up to them, looking down at them. His eyes gazed at Rin, and then to Kagome, "you know of what's ailing her?"

Kagome nodded, "it's a simple, common cold—"

"How is it to be gotten rid of?"

Kagome mouth gaped for a moment, since she was cut off, "uhhm, bed rest, and lots of liquids."

Sesshomaru stared down at her, "why are you not with the hanyo?"

"I left."

"Why?"

Kagome paused there, why had she left? She stared at Sesshomaru's golden orbs. "I was tired."

Sesshomaru blinked, "make more sense."

'_Oh, and like you just did right now,'_ Kagome sighed, "I was tired of InuYasha."

Sesshomaru gave her the same indifferent gaze, except this time an eyebrow arched and disappeared into his hair. "Understandable." He seemed to think a moment. "When are you to begin your shard hunt again?"

"…I don't know."

"Indecisive much, are you?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm just not sure of anything anymore…" She could fee her chest constricting as she breathed, and her eyes felt hot. A small sob escaped her.

"Kagome-chan?" Rin asked looking up at the now crying girl.

Sesshomaru looked down upon her, his nose burning from the smell of her tears, "**enough, human!**" Kagome gasped and looked up at Sesshomaru, eyes wide and he hovered over her. "I shall not have you cry in front of me, the sadness of your aura irritates me." He paused a moment, "if you have no where to go, you may come with us, until Rin's sickness is gone. That is all."

Kagome nodded and stood, brushing herself off, "arigato, Sesshomaru-sama."

She had climbed onto the back of the Dragon along with Rin, quickly learning its name was Ah-Un. She held Ah-Un's reins tight, like her life line as the dragon took off into the air, following its master. She resisted the urge to scream when she looked down. She looked to Rin, "do you travel like this often?"

Rin nodded, "all the time."

"Sounds like tons of fun," Kagome commented as AhUn lifted of the ground, following Sesshomaru in the direction of the west. Kagome looked up and blinked. On the very horizon was a great stone castle. "What is that…?"

"That's our home, Kagome-chan."

"Our… home?"

'Yep! And now it's your home too!"

"Fun," a slight nervousness wracked her voice.

"Don't worry Kagome, you're safe with us. InuYasha can't see the house," Kagome seemed to relax at that and she looked to Sesshomaru. '_I wonder what he's thinking…'_

For some reason, when Rin had mentioned to Kagome that his home was now her home, it didn't feel as disgusting as it usually would have to him. For some reason, he actually felt like he _wanted_ her there. His brow furrowed in frustration. '_This human wench of my brothers is… interesting… I might just keep her longer than offered…' _The sad aura around her form also bothered him for some reason. Something in him, just wanted to… make it go away. How? He didn't know. But _something_ was telling him to do it. A light uncharacteristic sigh passed his lips and he felt a chill, he looked to Kagome behind him, who was attempting to keep both herself and Rin warm. His brows furrowed and he moved next to them, as they walked towards the castle, draping a fur pelt, which came from nowhere, over Kagome's arms. She stopped, looking to him in shock. She recovered quickly and rewarded him with a beautiful smile, "thank you Sesshomaru...sama…" He nodded, still frowning. He didn't like her being so formal with him. But it was how it was to be… for now. He mentally sighed.

They finally entered the castle, and surprisingly to Kagome, it was quite warm. She could also smell wood burning from every door they passed. They climbed a white marble spiral staircase, which led them up to the personal living quarters of Sesshomaru. But no one told her that. Sesshomaru stopped in front of a door, "this will be your room while you are here, and it's connected by a door to Rin's room for convenience." '_Convenience indeed, since this was supposed to be the Lady of the West's room, and the joined one is supposed to be for mine and her child…' _

Kagome bowed, "thank you Sesshomaru-sa—""Just Sesshomaru." Kagome blinked at him, when he cut her off. "All right, Sesshomaru." She tasted the name in her mouth a moment before smiling again. She turned to walk into the room, but a clawed hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly, stopped her. "I will send someone up to fetch you for dinner." He released her and turned, walking out of the hallway and into the stairwell again. Kagome blinked and smiled, dinner with Sesshomaru meant fixing her self up. A servant was up in a matter of moments, but instead of leading them to the dinner room, the servant, a female neko yokai told Kagome and Rin to gather a change of clothes and she led them to a hot spring. Kagome squealed and danced in her spot. "It's heavenly!"

"I take my lady likes to bathe?" The neko yokai asked, grinned.

Kagome frowned at the 'my lady', "drop the formality, Kagome will do. And yes, I do." Her eyes traveled over to the spring and then to the neko again. "May I ask as to what your name is?"

"Shiroi," the neko answered. "I suggest that you bathe quickly, dinner is to be served soon."

"Indeed," and with that, Kagome stripped, helped Rin do the same and they both sunk into the water. "Ahhh, that feels good." Rin giggled, and then sniffled and coughed slightly. Kagome frowned worriedly, "lets be quick with this bath; you need to be in bed."

"Ok." Rin replied.

They finished their baths, and just as they were doing so, Shiroi returned towels and new clothing in hand, "I hope my la-" She stopped at the glare Kagome was giving her, "Kagome-sama's and Rin-chan's bath was enjoyable?"

Kagome sighed at the still stiff formality and nodded, "yes, it was indeed." Kagome dried herself off and then Rin, then the both of them dressed. Kagome now sported a lovely deep blue kimono, a large white crescent moon on the back, and Rin a lighter blue with white dogs decorating it. Kagome giggled at Rin's kimono, "how cute! I didn't know Sesshomaru would have such an adorable thing."

"It was InuYasha's when he was smaller," Shiroi answered, and the reply only made Kagome coo more.

"I bet he looked adorable."

"He did, minus the frown he always had from wearing it."

Kagome and Shiroi laughed, but were cut off by a sneeze and a sniffle from Rin. Kagome smiled gently, "all right, all right, let's get you to bed Rin and then after dinner I'll bring you up some soup, ok?"

Rin nodded and Shiroi led Kagome and Rin to the bed chambers, where Rin retired to her room, and Kagome was then led to the dining hall, which was a buzz for a few moments before she walked in, all went silent.

Sesshomaru, who was looking over some important documents, took the sudden silence as a hint to look up. As he did, he had to refrain himself from gasping uncharacteristically at the sight. '_She's… beautiful…'_ He snapped himself from the thought immediately, and nodded to her, motioning for her to sit down. The servants around them shuffled from sight as Kagome took the seat adjacent to Sesshomaru. "Uhm… thank you for taking me into your beautiful home."

Something there almost made him smile, "it is only to thank you for treating Rin." He replied so casually, not looking up from his papers.

Kagome fidgeted a moment in her seat, looking between the table and something on the floor. "She is… a very sweet little girl. You know. How did she become to be with you?" She grimaced mentally, '_Yes… try to make small talk Kagome… try.'_

Again, he had to keep himself from smirking, "she came to me after InuYasha had damaged me with his Kaze no Kizu. She insisted on helping me even though I had tried to scare her away. She then was later attacked by wolves. I brought her back. She's followed me ever since, much to Jaken's demise…" he couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him then.

Kagome stared, '_did… did the ice lord just chuckle?! Was the ice lord trying to make small talk with me?! What the hell is going on here?!'_ Kagome cleared her throat, "I…I see. Well she seems very happy to be with you, Sesshomaru."

"Indeed." He then, reluctantly, stood. "Well, I shall retire."

Kagome nodded, "good night, Sesshomaru."

He looked down at her, a long moment and nodded, "good night, Kagome." He then turned and exited the room.

'_HE CALLED ME BY MY NAME?!'_ Kagome sat there shell shocked, blinking many times.

"Uhm… my… lady?" One of the servants had reappeared. "We need to-"

"HE CALLED ME BY MY NAME!!" Kagome cut the servant off, standing and then stared down at it. "Did you hear that?!"

"Hear… what... My Lady?"

"My name! He used my name!"

"O-oh! I see!"

Kagome stalked off in the direction of the gardens, some how unknowingly familiar with the castle and sat down upon a bench. A girlish giggled escaped her. "He actually used my name!"

"Who did, lady Kagome?" There was a sudden prick on her cheek and her hand came up to slap it away. When she looked down at her hand, there lay a flattened Myouga, "ahh, Myouga-jichan! I'm sorry!"

"Quite all right, quite all right; I ask again, who used your name?"

"Sesshomaru!"

Myouga seemed silent for a moment, "indeed. And why would you be in the House of the Moon at this very moment?"

Unfazed, Kagome replied quickly, "taking care of Rin, Sesshomaru's human ward."

"Curious." Myouga raised an eyebrow. "You came here willingly? What happened between you and Master InuYasha now?"

"Same old, same old; I just got fed up with it."

"Ah." Kagome nodded as Myouga settled upon her hand, "well do be careful around here, Kagome, who knows what kind of—Oh! Hello Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome froze, and looked behind and up at cold golden eyes, "Did I disturb you, Sesshomaru-sama?"

His eyes, moving to Kagome now, warmed about seventy degrees, "no, not at all. I was just curious as to whom you were talking to, is all."

"Oh," Kagome held up her hand, moving Myouga closer to Sesshomaru's face.

Myouga blanched, "ah… ah… I… am to be going now. To check on Master InuYasha…" and with that he bounced away.

Sesshomaru smirked, shocking Kagome once again. "Ok! What is up?" She stood suddenly, placing a hand to Sesshomaru's forehead. "Ok you feel fine, did you eat some weird food or something Sesshomaru? Because you're not acting like your… usual… self."

Sesshomaru's eyes chilled, "hn."

He turned and walked away, leaving Kagome dazed and confused. '_That… ASS!'_

AN: And that's the first chapter folks. I know it's short, but it's the start of a new fic. I just hope that it's liked. Um, read and review. I put up the next chapter if I see enough interest.

_Ryuu Nox_


End file.
